


Mine

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested fic: Situation - some random guy at a club flirts with Greg. Nick gets jealous... until he snaps and does something to show his 'possessiveness' of Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Nick held Greg close, enjoying the music, the pulse of the beat, and the body pressed against his own.

 

They didn’t get to do this very often. It was club way off the beaten path. Most of their friends knew about them, but both Nick and Greg agreed that it was best not to rub everyone’s noses in it.

 

He heard Greg’s sigh as he cupped the beautiful ass in his hands. Greg felt good in his arms.

 

The music changed and it wasn’t to Nick’s liking. Greg pouted at him as Nick waved him off to head to the bar. Greg liked to dance and Nick liked to watch him. With one last squeeze to his man’s ass, Nick went to order them some drinks.

 

As he took a pull from his beer, Nick’s eyes narrowed. The man was dancing very close to Greg. His lover laughed at whatever the man said as they danced. The music shifted once more to something slow. The man smiled and pulled Greg into his arms.

 

Nick was off the stool and across the dance floor in a shot. He wrapped his arm around Greg’s waist and barred his teeth at the other man. Greg twisted in his arms and held him close. Nick gripped his man’s ass possessively and glared at the man.

 

The man held up his hands in surrender and walked off to find a better dance partner.

 

Greg could feel the tension in Nick’s arms. He tipped his head back to meet Nick’s gaze. “Everything all right?” He gasped as Nick ground against his groin.

 

“It is now.” The older man growled.

 

Greg looked over shoulder at the unfortunate object of Nick’s stare.

 

“Easy, Tex, it was just in good fun.” He groaned as Nick sunk his teeth into the sensitive patch of skin that connected his neck to his shoulder.

 

“You are mine.” Nick’s voice was dark and laced with heat.

 

“Yours, Nicky, yours,” Greg moaned.

 

*~*

 

Nick was irritated. Greg wanted to go back to the club. Nick did not. He did not want to see other men pawing at his lover. Greg was his, damnit.

 

“Come on, Nicky, please.” Greg wore low riding leather pants that cupped his ass like a glove. The tight black t-shirt gave a tempting view of the man’s pretty navel and alluring hipbones.

 

Nick kissed him in response then latched onto Greg’s neck intent on marking his lover for all to see.

 

“Nicky! Wait, stop. You can’t.” Greg gasped and wrenched away. He covered the tender mark with his hand.

 

“You want to go the club, fine. We’ll go. But you are by my side all night whether I dance or not.” Nick crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“Nick.” Greg shook his head in amusement. “It was harmless. The guy just wanted to dance. I’m all yours, baby.”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

*~*

 

Nick was seeing red. Greg danced and gyrated his body to the beat of the music. He was fucking gorgeous and every man in the place wanted his lover. At least that was what Nick’s enraged pride was telling him.

 

He pulled his lover into his arms and held him close.

 

Greg sighed and pressed his forehead against Nick’s. This was getting ridiculous. They should just go home.

 

“Why don’t we go get coffee?” He suggested, nuzzling against the older man’s lips.

 

Greg never thought a harmless cup of coffee would push his frazzled lover over the edge.

 

The barrister smiled at him as he handed him his coffee. Greg went to fish out the change when the man covered his hand.

 

“No charge, beautiful.” Greg felt a blush rise up.

 

“Back off.” Nick growled and planted a few bills on the counter.

 

“Nick.” Greg started but Nick pulled him into a deep possessive kiss right there at the counter. The younger man could feel the heat of Nick’s palm against his ass.

 

Holding Greg against him, Nick growled at the other man. “He’s mine.”

 

*~*

 

Greg’s hips bucked up helplessly. Nick was buried deep in his ass. He was going to feel this for the next few days. He had Nick’s bite marks on his neck and chest. He knew his hips would carry finger shaped bruises.

 

He heard the older man whisper over and over ‘mine.’ Greg came with a stuttering cry in his lover’s arms. He closed his eyes and rode out waves of pleasure as Nick continued to pound into him.

 

They lay side by side, Nick panting in the aftermath of his orgasm. Greg covered his lover with his body. 

 

When he had the older man’s attention, he asked quietly, “So are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

Greg shuddered as he felt the other man dip a finger into his swollen, leaking hole.

 

“I’m sorry, G.” Nick slowly fucked Greg’s tender opening with his finger. “I don’t like to see any other man close to you. You are mine and I want everyone to know it. We hold ourselves back because of our jobs. It just unleashed itself.”

 

Greg groaned and pushed back on the fingers in his body. “You don’t have to worry, I’m all yours.”

 

Nick pushed his finger deeper and brushed Greg’s prostate. “Say it again.” He growled.

 

Greg shuddered and then whimpered, “Yours, Nicky, all yours.”

 

“Mine.”

 

*~*

 

Greg awoke, sore and pleasantly used. Nick was peaceful, almost boyish in slumber. He brushed a kiss over the sleep lax lips.

 

“Mine,” Greg whispered.

 

Nick moaned in his sleep and curled into Greg. “Yours.”

  



End file.
